Long Distance Relationship
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: 42 letters, 300 phone calls and nearly 4000 texts. "As of today, we are starting a long distance relationship."


**A/N Hey guys! Remember last time I told you guys I was going on vacation? Well I'm back! Well, actually I've been back for about a month, but between school and friends I don't have much time to write anymore. Dx (Don't kill me!)**

**Anyways thank you so much for all your heartfelt PM's and concerns, I really _really_ appreciate it.**

**I'll try my best to update monthly.**

**Anyways enjoy the story! (Or else!)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: (monotone) I don't own Sonny with a Chance or the characters…in fact I own nothing but a lame computer and 9th grade writing skills Dx**

* * *

"What?" I choked out.

I watched as he ran his fingers through the golden locks of his hair. "I'm going to England to film a movie." He repeated, his voice steep and serious.

The tension in the room was unbelievable.

"How long?" I asked gently already fearing the worst.

"8 months," He answered with dread.

I shifted uncomfortably in the heavy atmosphere, "8 months?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded unable to meet my gaze.

I let my arms drop to my sides. "So what do we do about…_us_?" I questioned with a hint of panic.

"I-I mean do we you know, call it quits?" I asked trying to sound casual.

Chad's head immediately snapped up and our eyes locked. "Heck no, we are starting a long distance relationship, even if it kills u_s_."

* * *

Those were the exact same words he said to me 2 months ago.

A long distance relationship. Romantic? Sure. Hard? Definitely.

My fingers traced a white envelope with the messy handwriting I knew too well. I smiled as I gracefully opened it, the first words that caught my attention?

_Just 6 more months_

Written on the very top in excited cursive letters.

I tried to wipe the lovesick grin forming on my face as I read the remainder of the letter.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, indicating a text. I hastily picked it up, not bothering to look away from Chad's letter.

_Did you get my letter?_

_-Chad_

My smiled broadened,

_Why yes I did_

_-Sonny_

I could imagine Chad's wry grin as he texted back.

_Not too cheesy right?_

_-Chad_

I rolled my eyes.

_Just right._

_-Sonny_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸_

I exhaustedly trudged my way to work, lets just say rehearsals haven't been going well lately. "Morning Tawni," I greeted halfheartedly as I entered the prop house.

She nodded while releasing a yawn. "What's so good about it?"

I shrugged before mirroring Tawni's yawn.

Just then Nico and Grady burst through the door waving around a Tween weekly magazine. "So Random made page 4!" Nico excitedly hollered.

Tawni's ears perked up, "Let me see!" she demanded grabbing the magazine from the clueless duo.

"Ooh they got a close up of me!" Tawni exclaimed in awe, from the angle the magazine was held I couldn't help but notice the front page.

**Chad Dylan Cooper gets close to co star Melinda Moore?**

My heart skipped a beat before I recollected myself. Tabloids spread rumors all the time what was so different about this one?

"Tawni can I see that?" I asked reaching over.

Tawni gave a care free shrug. "Your pictures next to Grady's" she informed me as she passed the magazine.

I calmly flipped over to the front cover.

_We all know Chad's been busy filming 'If I stay' in England this year. The movie obviously revolves around the romance between Chad and Melinda's character. But lately inside sources are saying that the acting in this movie is too real and that there is no way to deny the chemistry that Chad and Melinda share._

_So what do you guys think? Is Chad simply a good actor, or is he falling hard for Melinda?_

I scoffed, what a load.

I set the magazine on the couch angrily.

Tabloids will say anything.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

"Isn't Damon perfect?" Tawni asked holding a single rose in her left hand. "Look what he got me for Valentines Day! He is just so romantic!" She gushed.

I smiled a tired smile as Tawni waltzed around the room.

"It's very pretty." I said weakly.

Tawni stopped waltzing as her smile faded.

"Too bad Chad wasn't here to celebrate it with you…" She said sympathetically.

I shrugged. "It's just Valentines day." I replied like it was no big deal.

Tawni's perky attitude returned in a matter of seconds. "Oh well Damon's taking my out for lunch so I'll see you later!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and frolicked out.

"See you," I said to myself.

I sighed at sat down on the couch. Even Nico and Grady were out with girls. The only other person that was probably alone on Valentines Day in the entire building would have to be Josh the mail delivery guy.

Speaking of Josh, where was he? This was the time he usually delivers fan mail.

Suddenly a groan could be heard from the hallway. I immediately got up from the sofa and peered out my dressing room to see Josh carrying's half his body weight in roses.

I quickly ran to help. "Oh my gosh, did Damon plan on giving all of these to Tawni?" I asked amazed.

Josh heaved, "Actually they're for you." He exclaimed handing me a card.

I gasped as I opened the card.

_Happy Valentines Day :)_

_I hope these arrived on time, if not I'm gonna kill my florist._

_Love you_

_-Chad _

I shook my head. He was smooth.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

I sat on my couch aimlessly flipping through channels on a Saturday night. I came across a boring infomercial advertising some sort of super mop.

I rolled my eyes before switching the channel yet again. I caught a glimpse of Chad's face just as the channels switched. My eyes widened as my fingers fiddled hopelessly for the remote.

"So tell us Chad, how's the filming for the movie going?" A female interviewer asked.

Chad smiled his charming smile at the audience before facing her, "It's going great, I mean we've got special effects, amazing set designs and a very talented crew." He answered smoothly.

I smiled. He hadn't changed at all.

"And is there anything going on with you and Melinda Moore?" She asked turning to the audience with a devious smile.

The question didn't even faze Chad, almost as if he expected it. "No, there is nothing going on between us." He answered professionally.

A few fan girls cheered while others commented on how cute they would look together.

Chad flashed an apologetic smile at the crowd. A few swooned.

The female interviewer tapped a pen against her chin, "I'm not sure if this is true but I heard that you and Sonny Munroe from So Random are still dating." She commented skeptically. "Is this true?"

Chad took a deep breath. "Yes it is."

Hearing his say it made the billions of butterflies in my stomach explode.

The audience erupted in mix comments as the interviewer looked taken back.

"Long distance relationship?" She asked knowingly as a secretive smile formed on her face.

Chad nodded sheepishly. "You have no idea."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Talk about worst day ever.

This morning I literally woke up on the wrong side of the bed before clumsily knocking over my alarm clock and breaking it. I spilled hot chocolate over my favorite shirt and had no time to change.

Rehearsals were a disaster, it's like I lost my ability to function properly. I messed up my lines several times, tripped and even managed to break a hole on the set.

I am truly the biggest idiot on earth.

I sighed before burying my face in my arms.

My cell phone ringing broke my depression as I answered it wirily.

"Hello?" I murmured barely audile.

"Good afternoon beautiful." A tired voice said on the other end.

A smile broke out on my face.

"Chad."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

I stood there staring at the huge calendar that hung on my wall. All those ripped out pages, covered in crosses. 8 pages to be exact. 8 pages for the 8 months Chad Dylan Cooper was away.

Today was the day.

No more waiting for tomorrow to come, no more clinging onto every letter, no more freaking out when your cell phone batteries die. This was it.

I looked around aimlessly in the sea of people. Where was he?

Could it be that his flight with delayed? Or maybe it was cancelled. Fear struck through my veins, what if the plane Chad was on crashed?

My mind went blank as the worst case scenarios began running through my head.

That's when I looked up and saw him.

Chad, looking as perfect as ever.

My heart went absolutely ballistic.

"CHAD!" I yelled.

He barely had time to turn around when I was running full speed towards him.

He dropped his suitcase immediately and caught me in his arms. Just like the fairytales.

At this point I wasn't sure if I was laughing or crying or maybe both. I just held onto him for dear life.

"I missed you." I heard him whisper softly.

"I missed you too." I said against his chest.

Long distance relationships are romantic and all but _nothing_ compares to the exhilaration of having them back in your arms.

* * *

**A/N**

**#Random fact: Did you know October 2nd is Chad Dylan Cooper appreciation day? xD if not, you can celebrate it next year**

**Until then!**

**TOODLES!**


End file.
